


The Rebel League Battles the Freeze Machine

by starwenn



Series: Star Wars Superhero: The Rebel League [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternative Universe - 1970's, Dog Chewbacca, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwenn/pseuds/starwenn
Summary: Luke Skylander goes to the red-light district of Dagobah to learn more about his powers from Grand Master Yoda Yamagachi, while Harris, Leia, and Chewbacca flee to the Bespin entertainment district and his friend Langdon's disco Cloud City. But Vader, Father of Death, is hot on their trail during the frigid winter of 1979, and nothing will stand in his way of building a machine that will bring him the Jedi Knight and stop the Rebel League for good!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second "Rebel League" story! The title comes from (of all things) a Care Bears special from the early 80's, but the plot was inspired by the Cloud City/Bespin sequences in _Empire Strikes Back_ and by research on the winters of the late 70's and early 80's, some of the coldest winters of the last century. Hope it'll cool some of you off as summer heats up in many parts of the globe!

Ord Mantell, January 1979

The port of Ord Mantell, sixty miles downriver from Coruscant, was one of the most important centers for the import and export of khyber crystals – the gems used in the production of technologically-advanced appliances, computers, and weapons run by the new digital crystal-based hardware. Even as its citizens bunked down in shelters and their own homes, they were held in the iron grip of not only one of the worst winters on record, but the Green River Gang. 

These criminals numbered only the smartest and strongest in Coruscant County, and certainly some of the most bizarre. They'd hit every boat in the ice-covered harbor and many abandoned buildings, using advanced heat bombs and guns that could melt even the thickest frozen precipitation. Five ships, all carrying khyber crystals and components intended for freezer and refrigerator parts. Another three warehouses and businesses that dealt with khyber crystals and the parts that required them had been burned to the ground, despite being surrounded by heavy snowdrifts and ice. The roads were still too covered in snow for police or fire stations to come to their rescue.

Someone out there, however, was watching out for the citizens of Ord Mantell. As the blizzard that had blanketed their fair city with over three feet of snow subsided, a loud buzzing and whooshing could be heard over the din of the explosions rocking the Frost Chemical Plant. Streaks of gold, white, and red blazed against the newly emerging sun. A few souls reported seeing a battered 1969 Volkswagon van with silver wings flying in the air, but they were later dismissed as drunk or suffering from extreme frostbite.

“Damn it!” Mara Jadeson dangled on the end of a cable suspended over a vat of steaming melted kyber. “Will you jerks let me down from here?” The wire swung to and fro as she struggled wildly. “You're breaking the law! The Coruscant area deserves to know! This is stifling the freedom of the press!”

Lizard Man looked up from loading canisters of khyber coolant in the back of their van. “Would you shaddup, doll? You shouldn't have bothered us. We'll dump ya in the river when we're done.”

The two men on the motor scooter got to the remains of the main room of the plant first. “Freeze, you scum!” A dwarfish figure in a white and blue jumpsuit blasted through the destroyed window, leaping off his vehicle the moment he entered. “You're dead meat! Let that lady go!”

His taller friend with the dark hair sticking out of the gold jumpsuit almost literally fell off the cycle's back seat. “Considering the weather,” he whined, “doesn't that seem a bit redundant, Rud...uh, Blue Wing?”

“Blue Wing” ignored him. “Hands in the air, boys. Or claws,” he aimed the gun at the long nose of one creature that appeared to be a walking lizard, “as the case may be.”

Mara rolled her eyes from her place above them. “My heroes.” 

“Hey look boys,” sniggered a being swathed in a bandage-covered jumpsuit, “the nerds think they're Starsky and Hutch.”

Rudy smirked. “I prefer to think of myself as Jim Rockford.” He shot off a blue light. “Just for that, Mummy Man, you get the first hit.” 

“Hey!” Mummy Man tried to take a step, but his feet were frozen to the floor. “What the hell is going on here?” 

“Gentlemen, please!” Charlie held up another gun, but his hands were shaking. “If you're good and return the items you've stolen right now, we won't turn you over to the local authorities later.”

A tall, thin man in a metallic silver jumpsuit easily knocked the gun from Charlie's hand. “You and what army, nerd breath?”

“Um, I believe,” Charlie said with a gulp, “us and that army.”

No sooner did he speak those words than the remaining windows on the front wall seemed to disintegrate in a blast of sunlight. A lithe figure in a gold and white jumpsuit, his golden hair mostly covered by a hood and gold mask, burst into the room and slammed straight into the skinny thief, sending them both sprawling. 

“Leave him alone!” The young man whipped out a sword with a blade of blue crystal. “He never hurt you!” He managed to deflect the bullets from the man's gun, moving twice as fast as an ordinary human. His blue eyes immediately swung to the woman wrapped in wire and netting, wriggling like a caterpillar in a cocoon. “Mara...Miss Jadeson! Hold on. I'll get you down.”

“Jedi Knight?” Her grin was as flirtatious as it could be when she was dangling above boiling chemicals. “Well, hello there. Haven't seen you in a few days. Miss me?”

All Luke could do when those turquoise eyes were trained on him was stammer and turn beet red. “Uh...uh...well...”

“Damn it!” Lizard Man grabbed his thin buddy by his silver collar. “Lom, I think we'd better get outta here! That's the Jedi Knight. You know, those folks? The ones who got Zuckuss and Cad Bane tossed in the slammer?”

“What are you doing?” A lone figure dressed in a green and red jacket and green motorcycle helmet sauntered slowly into the room. “You guys are supposed to be swiping that new kyber ice crystal formula, not playing with the kiddies.”

Luke narrowed his eyes and held his sword up to the increasingly bright light. “I'm not a child, Fettson! I'm going to bring you in.” 

Fettson raised his long gun straight at Luke. “Don't count on it, kid.”

“Shut up, Fettson.” Mara kicked as hard as she could. “When I get out of here, we're both going to kick your rear from here to the Hoth Mountains!”

Everyone dove away as another blast came in straight through the ceiling. “Shit!” Lizard Man nearly fell over his tail. “They're sending fire bombs after us!”

“Close.” The fire subsided, revealing Leia Ortega in her white and red jumpsuit, a weapon like a cross between a flame thrower and a machine gun nestled in her small hands. “But no cigar, boys.” Her big grin was rather chilling as she shot the fire balls around the room. 

“Force Girl, be careful!” Luke held up his sword, letting it charge on the light from her flames. “This place is filled with flammable chemicals. If you hit one of those tanks, ice or no ice, it'll go up like a Roman candle!”

Her grin reminded Luke too much of some feral cats he'd seen right before starting a fight with a cat bigger than them. “I know what I'm doing, Jedi Knight. And,” she shot another ball at Lom that melted his gun, “I'm enjoying myself.”

“We're through with games.” Fettson shot at Leia, forcing her to duck and roll away. “My...current boss...needs this stuff for a little party he's planning.”

“Yeah, well,” Rudy shook his fist, “we're not attending, pal!”

Charlie gulped. “I hope we're not on the guest list!”

“Oh, sure you are!” Fettson shot at Luke, who barely managed to deflect the bullets. “You're the main attraction!” 

“Attract this, asshole!” Leia managed to melt Fettson's gun before Lizard Man wrapped his scaly arms around her. 

“Oh, you can fight all ya want, baby cakes,” he hissed in her ear. “I'm cold-blooded. That fire in your belly sure feels good on my skin.”

The others surrounded Luke and Rudy, who held their weapons high. Fettson drew another gun from the heavy leather belt on his waist. “Are you going to make this easy, punks, or do I have to get rough with you?”Mara yelped above them as her cable frayed; a distinct snap could be heard over Charlie's whining. 

Charlie, who had ducked outside, rushed back in at top speed. “He's coming!” He nearly ran right into Lom. “Oh, pardon me, sir, but he's coming!”

“I don't care if 'he' is President Carter.” Charlie found himself staring cross-eyed at the barrel of the thin bounty hunter's shotgun. “I don't like jerks who run into me.”

Squealing tires and “Do You Think I'm Sexy” by Rod Stewart blasted out the roof of a a battered 1969 Volkswagon van that barreled through the broken windows. A lean figure in a long silver and red leather coat, his face hidden by an old fedora, climbed out of a skylight in the van's roof. A huge, shaggy brown dog got out of the passenger's seat and bit Lizard Man on the leg with a savage growl.

“Good boy, Chewie!” His owner gave the group gawking at him from the floor a small smirk. “Looks like I got here just in time.” He whipped a gun from his belt and shot Lom's hand with a bolt of gold lightning. Electricity crackled around Lom's weapon, forcing him to drop it before it blew to pieces in a small explosion. 

Leia managed to elbow Lizard Man in the chest, then kick him in the crotch. “What took you so long, Millennium Falcon?” she grumbled as the bounty hunter behind her doubled over with a burbled groan.

“Sorry, Force Babe, but I had a hard time with some of the roads coming up here. Not all of them have been cleared yet.” He launched a hook line into the pipes above him, first swinging into Fettson and knocking him into the side of a tank, then landing right next to Leia. “Miss me, sweetheart?”

She made a face. “Like I'd miss these antarctic temperatures if they'd ever go away.” 

His grin widened. “Aw, you're wild about me, baby.”

“If you two are done flirting,” Rudy rumbled from behind him. “we have to round up these jerks and leave them for the cops. I just sent Goldenrod to call the local SWAT team.” He pointed his gun at the swaying Mara. “And someone has to get that reporter chick down from the roof.”

Harris' smirk never left his face. “Looks like we'll have to take a rain check on that, Force Doll. How about you handle Godzilla back there and I take Fettson? He and I have a...well, we go way back.”

“Gladly.” Leia turned to the reptilian man in the orange jumpsuit. “Ok, buddy. You're going to put those chemicals back where you found them, or I'm going to have to get a little personal with you.”

He leered at her, showing many long, sharp teeth. “I'm looking forward to it, baby cakes.”

Harris pointed his own gun right at where he assumed Fettman's heart was. If, in fact, he had a heart. “All right, punk. It's over. Better hope I don't feel lucky.”

“Millennium Falcon? Is that what you're calling yourself?” Fettman managed to pull away from the vat of chemicals, even as it swung over his head. “You named yourself after your van?”

“Hey,” the man in the long coat smirked, “at least I didn't name myself after the dog.” Chewbacca barked at the reference to him, dashing to his master's side with a growl. “You can come along quietly, Fettman, or I'll let Chewie eat your tender parts.”

“You let that mutt eat me, Arietta, and I'll never tell you who my boss is.” He aimed his gun at the fraying cables holding the vat. “Here's a hint. It's not Jake Hunter, at least not for this job, although he sends his regards. You still haven't paid off your debt to him, by the way. He's asked me to take you in. My...other boss...needs a few parts for his newest toy, and he's got a major interest in that Jedi Knight buddy of yours.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Leia could see Harris' chin quaver just a bit at the mention of Jake Hunter. “You're not taking me anywhere. I'll pay off Jake when I have the money. I almost have enough.”

“It's been almost two years. I'll buy that on a cold day in August.” He cocked the gun. “If you're not going to do this the easy way, we're just going to have to do this the fun way.”

Harris barely dodged the massive gun as it shot five rounds into the nearest tube of chemicals. He rolled away from the coolant spraying at full blast as two more slugs hit the side of his car. “Hey!” His fist shook in Fettman's general direction. “Watch where you aim that! If you hurt my baby, you're getting the repair bill!”

“What, all of ten cents?” Harris looked up...just in time to see cold black steel between his eyes. Even Fettman's voice sneered. “You're coming with me, Falcon. I think this bird needs a cage.”

His gun went off...and to Harris' surprise, he wasn't blown into bits. Strong ropes wound into a net wrapped around his body, forcing him to the ground. “What the...” Those ropes were stronger than they looked. They wouldn't budge, no matter how much he flailed like a trapped flounder. 

Luke had already dodged Lom and his bullets. He hacked off the end of Lom's gun with his blade, then leaped into the air. Sunlight whirled around him, obscuring him in the steam. He managed to glide on the wavery late-afternoon sunbeams just in time to catch Mara as the rope broke.

“Well, hello there.” Her vermilion lips grinned at him. “You know, I almost got down from that. I could have helped you for a change.” 

“Maybe you can help us.” He set her down next to her van. “Get out of here and get this story on the air. Let the police and all of Coruscant County know about these thefts. This is the fifth one this month, and the eight since the fall. The Empire is up to something.”

She tapped her perfectly sculpted fingernails on the side of the van. “How do I know you and your friends aren't the ones engineering all this? You do seem to be on-site whenever a crime occurs.”

“Mara...Miss Jadeson...we would never, ever steal from the people of this town. The Empire does that.” Luke put up his glowing sword. “I swear, by the sword Blue Fire, that I would never harm a living soul out of anger.”

To his surprise, she leaned over and gave him a kiss. “I know you wouldn't, but what about the rest of your friends? I trust you. I don't trust them.”

“I...uh...” His mind was toast. He couldn't think. Mara had kissed him. He'd been waiting two years to get close enough for her to kiss him again. It was...sweet and beautiful. Like flying across a fluffy cloud at sunset. 

“Luke!” Leia's cry cut through his daydreams. “We need a little help here!” 

“I'll be right there.” He knew he was blushing. It couldn't be helped. He'd never met anyone like her before. “Would you...um...would you...”

“Shorty!” Rudy grabbed his arm. “Romance later. Stop them from stealing those chemicals now.”

“I'm coming!” He gave Mara what he hoped was a heroic smile. “Duty calls, Miss Jadeson. You go call the police.” He took off, Blue Fire blazing, before she could ask him any more questions.

Leia was in the air. “Jedi Knight, they're getting away!” She pointed at Lom and Lizard Man making a dash for their van, despite Chewie hanging on to Lizard Man's tail. He finally shook the big dog off as he leaped into the passenger's side.

“Hey boss!” Mummy Man called over his shoulder as he locked the back of the van. “I think it's time ta go. This place is getting' too crowded. We have enough for the Big Boss' plans.”

Fettson's monotone was something resembling pleased. “We're gonna get big bucks for this. Just let me load up my catch of the day.”

Chewbacca had recovered enough to trot over to the net and start to chew through it. “Let me lend you a hand there, buddy,” Harris whispered as he shook a small tool out of his pocket. He nudged a button on the handle, revealing a tiny saw that sliced through the ropes.

Luke, meanwhile, had gone after Fettson, slicing through the rope attached to Harris' prison. “My friend the Millennium Falcon is no fish on a wire,” he hissed, the blue blade sizzling in the light from the destroyed wall. “You and your friends won't be going anywhere with these chemicals!”

“Ooh, I'm scared.” Fettson wasn't scared at all. He didn't even shake in his green jacket and helmet. “See how scared I am, little boy.” He slammed into Luke before taking off, leaping into the back of the van as it careened out of the factory.

“Asshole!” Mara yelled out the smashed window. “Jedi Knight, I'll catch up with them,” she said over her shoulder quickly. “This will be the story of the year!” He didn't have time to protest before Mara jumped into her news van parked on the other side of the main room and took off in a haze of fumes.

Leia sighed. “She's going to get herself into real trouble one of these days that we won't be able to get her out of.” She and Charlie helped Luke to his feet. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah. He just blindsided me, that's all.” Luke frowned. “They got the chemicals?”

Harris nodded as he and Chewbacca joined them. “Sorry, kid. Wish we knew what they wanted them for. Fettman's usually after people, not refrigerator parts and coolant.” 

“I feel like an idiot.” The younger man sighed as he dusted himself off. “Maybe it's about time I looked up that Yoda Ben mentioned a while back. I appreciate all the help I've gotten with my powers from you and the rest of the Rebel League, but I think I need the help of a real master.”

Rudy was already dragging Charlie along to his blue and white motor scooter. “We'll talk about finding Yoda later, shorty. Right now, let's see if we can follow that bounty hunter and his freak squad, before they get away.”

A woman's voice emerged from the walkie talkie on Leia's hip. “Force Girl, did you capture the criminals and the chemicals?”

“No, White Queen,” Leia called into the device. “We did manage to rescue Mara Jadeson, but Fettson and his men got away with the chemicals.”

“Split up here.” The White Queen was the leader of the Rebel League. Leia was among the very few members who knew what she looked like or her real name, let alone had met her. “I want half of you to follow her. The rest, return to the Hoth Valley Ski Resort. The weather is supposed to get bad again, and I don't want any of you getting caught out in it.”

Luke concentrated; sunlight gathered around his legs. “I'll go after Mara...Fettman and his men in the air, Your Majesty.” 

“I suspect your interest lies more with Miss Jadeson of Channel 11 news than in pursuing the criminals.” There was a small grin in the White Queen's gentle voice. “Please be careful, Knight. Don't reveal yourself to her or to the criminals. She's still the ward of Mayor Palpatine, no matter how you feel about her personally. It's said that everything she hears, she reports to him.”

Luke could feel his cheeks burn as Harris and Rudy whistled and Chewie howled. “I'll be fine, Your Majesty.” 

“We'll follow them on the ground.” Rudy grabbed Charlie's arm. “Come on, buddy. Let's go make sure those no-good cowards don't pull a disappearing act and vanish on us.”

Charlie only groaned as his best friend dragged him to their shared motorbike. “Oh, I'm going to regret this!”

Harris opened the passenger side door for Chewie. “I have to get back to base, anyway. It's probably about time I got going. I've put off dealing with Jake Hunter for far too long.”

The White Queen sighed. “If you feel it's right, Falcon. You know, I could lend you the money to handle Hunter. I know him. I've been dealing with him and his ilk for years.”

“That's all right, Queenie.” Harris got in on the driver's side as Leia climbed into the back. “Don't you worry your royal head about me. I'll figure something out.”

“Very well, Falcon,” she said in a tone that definitely didn't believe this conversation to be ended. “Over and out.” 

They all took off into the waning late afternoon sunshine, just as police sirens were heard in the distance. By the time the first police cars arrived, all that was left of the fight was spilled chemicals and broken glass, bricks, and metal.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mara stepped on the gas as hard as she possibly could, flying around a corner as she followed the battered green and red van down Moore Boulevard. “There's no way I'm letting these jerks get away without a good story,” she muttered. They were already going as fast as she dared on roads that were still icy and frequently packed with tons of snow, heading across the Siegel Expressway back towards Coruscant.

The green van swerved around a corner, turning towards the valley and the Bespin district. “What the heck do they want with coolants in entertainment district?” Bespin, with its glittering Jubilee Square and West Sunset Avenue, was Coruscant's major entertainment district. This was where the celebrities came out to see and be seen, dancing the night away in famous discos and clubs like Cloud City, the Starland Ballroom, and Cantino Bight. 

She was surprised to see the van turn into an alley between the building that housed Cloud City and it's next-door neighbor. The former warehouse had once been the distribution offices for local ice cream companies Bryer Hill and Jim and Jenny. It was abandoned after both companies moved to Ord Mantell, but Mara had heard someone bought it recently. The van stopped briefly as a seemingly brick wall lifted, allowing the van to cruise in. She tried to rush inside, but it closed quickly before she could make it.

“Damn it.” She checked her watch. “I have my broadcast in an hour. I don't have the time to chase this. I'll see if they have anything on this place and who bought it at the studio archives. Uncle Steven may know something about it, too.”

Luke hovered in the air over the warehouse, watching as Mara took off into the sky. His own watch crackled. “Millennium Falcon?” He recognized the frequency. Their watches not only gave the time, but also functioned as phones and walkie-talkies, allowing them to keep track of each other. “Harris, old buddy, where are you guys?”

“About twenty minutes outside of Hoth Valley.” Harris' gravely voice came across a bit tinny over the airwaves. “How's everything going? You found them?”

“Yeah. They drove into the old ice cream warehouse on West Sunset.” Luke soared closer, trying to see through the windows. “I can't tell what's going on. The glass is too dirty.”

“Not surprising.” Leia's voice cut in over her own watch. “No one's touched that building in ten years.”

“I'm going to leave it for now.” Luke concentrated, letting the waning afternoon sunlight warm him. He let the light that flamed around his feet propel him higher, out of range of any Imperial scopes. “I think we'll need more help on this one.”

Rudy's nasal voice piped up over the speaker. “We'll see what we can round up at Hoth. Most folks are still out on patrol, and I know Wedge and Deak were watching the comics shop for your aunt. Shara's probably at the coffee shop with her husband.”

By now, he was soaring over the glittering Hoth Mountain range. The Hoth Mountains were popular with ski nuts and winter sports fanatics in the winter, thanks to their steep and often punishing slopes. The sprawling suburbs beyond Coruscant had become charming small towns and hamlets, most catering to the ski trade in the winter and to sport fishermen and hikers in the summer. The mountains were dotted with log structures ranging from tiny hunting shacks to rambling ranches and summer homes for the very rich.

“This area gives me the creeps,” Charlie whined over his walkie-talkie. “There's still wild animals out here. They're pretty much the only things above the hamlets at this time of year.” 

“Aw, that's just your imagination workin' overtime.” Rudy rolled his eyes under his visor. “There ain't nothin' out there but skiiers and hibernatin' bears.”

As Luke soared over the mountaintop, he thought he saw something crash into the side of a mountain. “Harris,” he said quickly into the intercom, “I think I saw a movement in the mountain. Someone may be hurt. I want to check it out.”

“It's probably just a skier who wiped out, kid.” Harris sighed. “There isn't enough life on those mountains at this time of year to fill my van.”

Luke was already soaring closer. “It won't take long. I'll be back in less than an hour.”

“Hurry, Luke!” Leia's smoky contralto held more than a hint of worry. “It'll be getting dark soon. You know your powers don't work as well in the dark.”

The young man in question chuckled. “Yes, Mother, I know. I'll be fine.”

“Good luck, shorty!” Rudy called from under him as they turned back on the main road. “We're heading towards base.”

“Thanks.” Luke turned and soared down to the near where he'd seen the figure swathed in gleaming white furs dash into the mountain itself. There was an outcropping on the edge of the outcropping that provided a perfect place for him to land.

Cutting his light, he pulled out Blue Fire and poked his head into the cave. “Hello?” It appeared to be empty. All he saw was ice, snow, and a few fish bones leftover from a bear's meal. “Is anyone there?”

He heard her footsteps click on the ice just a second too late. “Who are you?” He swung around...only to have a huge paw come down on his shoulder. Another one swatted him in the head, making him see stars. He suspected it was probably a good thing that he blacked out before he could catch a glimpse of the terrifying face of a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harris goes out in the cold to help save a half-frozen Luke, who has gotten some orders from an otherworldly Ben. Meanwhile, Leia's fed up with Harris chasing her, and Patricia Amidala - aka "The White Queen" - has a close encounter with Police Chief Darren Vedder that makes her realize just who the man behind the mask is.

The Hoth Valley Ski Lodge was situated on the edge of picturesque Iceman's Peak, the steepest and most rugged of all the mountains in the Hoth range. Its heyday was the early part of the 20th century, when wealthy industrialists and mining tycoons from Coruscant would take a train and a cable car up the treacherous cliff to the sprawling, rustic hotel. There, they could pretend to live in rustic seclusion, while really enjoying glamorous surroundings that included crystal chandeliers, massive stone fireplaces, and an Olympic-sized indoor pool.

Hoth Valley's remote location eventually became its downfall. In the 1950's, other ski resorts with more modern amenities that were closer to the new main highway opened. Hoth Valley closed in 1965 and was largely left abandoned...until it was purchased by Senator Patricia Amidala, who thought the historic building should be preserved for future generations.

“That,” Harris grumbled to himself as he worked on the Falcon in one of the old ski lift buildings, “is a lot of bunk.” The truth was, the White Queen bought it because its remote location would make a perfect hideout for the Rebel League. She claimed that she did intend to restore it and reopen it eventually, when they didn't need to play keep away from Vader there anymore.

Chewie looked up from the last of a ham sandwich he'd swiped from someone's lunch box. “Yeah, I don't know why Queenie stuck us here, either,” he muttered to the dog as he tinkered with the engine. “The weather in the city's been cold enough. It's like Antarctica up here.” He finally pulled out from under the hood, wiping his stiff and greasy hands on an old rag. “Good thing we're getting out of here.”

He was far from the only person working on a vehicle. The jet pack squads were tinkering with their own engines, trying to find better ways for them to stand against the extreme cold. Others worked on the two ancient generators that were required to give the old wooden building its heat and electricity. Still others were passing through on their way upstairs from the ski and jet pack patrols.

It was nearly dark before he finally slammed the hood shut. “That should do for now. I need to eat, and I'm sure you're hungry.” Chewbacca barked enthusiastically at the mention of food. “Why don't we tell Rieekian that we're heading out, then pick something up in the commissary and find Leia? We need to see if Luke's gotten back, too. The last thing he needs is to be out there after dark.”

Chewie barked in amusement as they headed to the elevator. “I'm only going to say good-bye to her.” Several members waved at him or gave him a thumbs-up and a grin. He was, after all, the Millennium Falcon, with his beloved Falconer by his side, one of the members of the Golden Trio and the most talked-about superheroes in Coruscant. “We don't really have the time for anything else if we want to get out of here before the next blizzard hits.”

The latest in computer and radar equipment lined the walls on the second floor. Ball rooms and activity rooms had been replaced by offices, computer rooms, and conference rooms. Most of the remaining rebels who didn't live in Coruscant were housed on the third floor or in the two outlying buildings. 

Harris went straight to the middle-aged gentleman in the thick white cowl-necked sweater leaning over one of the consoles. “Doc, it's time for me to get out of here. I've probably been here longer than I should have.”

Dr. Carl “Doc” Rieekian shook Harris' hand. “Are you sure you won't change your mind? You're a good fighter, Millennium Falcon. I hate to lose you, and I don't think the White Queen will approve, either.”

“I like Queenie, but I have a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jake Hunter, I'm a dead man.” He rubbed Chewie between his ears. “I don't want my buddy here to be out a home.”

He swung around to Leia, who seemed to be far more interested in studying the radars than she should have. “I guess this is it, sweetheart. I'm heading out.”

She looked beautiful, in her tight white sweater and tan corduroy slacks. He'd also seen murderers with kinder eyes. Those fathomless brown orbs were more frigid than the snow field outside. “That's right.”

Harris made a face. “Don't you care? Can't you even figure it out?”

They started towards the stairs, Chewie running between his two humans and whimpering. “And what am I supposed to know,” she snapped. “I already heard you're running out on us.”

“You knew I wasn't going to stay forever. I can't. Not if I want to survive.” As they stopped in the service hallway between the stairs and the main hanger, there seemed to be a flash of...something...in those eyes. Worry? Or maybe hope. “Come on. You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me.”

“Of course, I do.” She put her hands on her hips. “You're the Millennium Falcon, and part of our team. You've been a great help to the Rebel League...”

So much for that idea. “I'm tired of hearing about the Rebel League. It's all you talk about. You've thrown yourself so hard into this hero business, you've forgotten you have a heart in that jumpsuit.”

She glared at him. “And you think it beats for you alone, hot shot?”

“It might.” He waggled a finger in her face, his lips twisting into that familiar smirk. “You want me, sweetheart. You don't need that Force shit of yours to feel it.”

If looks could kill, he'd be a pile of dust right now. Even Chewie took a step back. “You're imagining things.”

“Am I? Then why are you following me?” He leaned in a little closer. “'Fraid I was gonna leave your Royal Hotness without a good-bye kiss?”

She waved her hand at Chewie. “I'd just as soon kiss that dog of yours!”

“I can arrange that!” he growled. “I'm sure Chewie would enjoy it. You could use a good kiss!” The dog licked her hand and nudged her before finally taking off after his own, leaving Leia staring in frustration after them.

“Force Girl?” Charlie came up to her timidly. “Dr. Rieekian told me there's a call for you from the White Queen. She wants you to report on this afternoon's activities at the coolant factory.”

There didn't seem to be much use in going after him. She couldn't force him to stay. “I'm coming. Goldenrod. Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes.” Even after Charlie left, she continued to stare down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~

Leia took the call from the White Queen in one of the unused conference rooms. “Mother? White Queen?” It felt good to be able to sit down and converse with someone who behaved like an adult, even if it was via an intercom built into the table. “We just got in about half-hour ago. Luke followed Fettman and his gang to the old Bryer Hill ice cream warehouse. That's probably their hideout.”

“Even if it isn't, it's likely one of the places they're keeping the stolen goods.” Patricia's reassuring voice came in loud and clear. “I'm just glad you're all right. How are your boys?” The nudge in her voice was unmistakable. “How is Harris? Is he still talking about leaving? I've heard about him from several people who own furniture he's made. He's a fine worker and very charming whenever we're on the walkie-talkies together.”

“Could we not talk about him?” It came out more angry than she meant it. “I should have known I couldn't trust him. Some superhero. Who does he think he is, Wolverine? Batman? We're a team, and he takes off!”

The voice over the speaker was irritatingly calm. “Honey, I understand that you're upset...”

“No,” Leia snapped, “you don't understand! You've never had anyone walk out on you! You don't know what it's like to lose everyone you ever care about!”

The room was quiet. Patricia's breathing could be heard on the intercom for a minute. “Leia,” she said in a soft, barely controlled voice, “I know about loss. I lost your father. Ben. Most of our friends. I had friends in the city council who died mysteriously or were forced out after Palpatine took over. I barely speak to your grandparents and aunts anymore.”

“Father.” There was a catch in Mother's voice when she mentioned him. “What happened to Father? You don't really talk much about him.”

“We fought.” Her voice was short and devoid of emotion. “He'd done...things...committed crimes...in the name of his employer. He wasn't the man I married. He'd...changed. The war changed him. It changed us all.”

Leia narrowed her eyes. “Did he leave you? Hurt you?”

“Yes, but I survived.” Papers shuffled in the background as Patricia cleared her throat. “I'm going to talk to Chief Vedder and Palpatine tomorrow morning about the thefts in the area and why Vedder hasn't done anything about it. That man is useless as police chief. I've told Palpatine three times that he should remove him from office.”

“You know, Mother,” Leia began thoughtfully, “there's something...familiar...about Vedder. And Vader, for that matter. Every time I see him at Senator Mothma's office, I feel like I know him from somewhere.”

Patricia's voice was concerned. “So do I. That's why I want to talk to him. I need to feel his air vibes. Luke could do it too, if he concentrated hard enough. There's just something...every time I'm near him, it's like there's something between us.”

“Be careful, Mother.” Leia leaned over the intercom, concerned. “Just because Vedder feels familiar doesn't mean I trust him.”

Patricia's voice was mildly annoyed. “I'll be fine, dear. Now, why don't you see if you can find Luke and see if he caught sight of anything else when he was out in Coruscant.”

“He was supposed to be checking out something in the mountains.” Leia frowned, standing abruptly. “You haven't heard from him?”

She could almost taste the same sense of dread coming from her parent. “No, Leia. Not since I contacted you this afternoon. You haven't heard from him?”

“No.” Now she really was worried. Who knew what Luke could get into in the valley? There were bears and wolves out there! “I'm going to see if he checked in downstairs. Over and out, Mother. I'll call you as soon as he comes in.”

“Please do that.” She switched it off even before Patricia's “Over and out” was done.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlie rushed at her – and almost into her – as she hurried into the main parking garage that functioned as a hanger. “Miss Organa,” he wailed, “I'm sorry, but we couldn't stop him! He took one of the older snowmobiles. We told him not to, but he insisted that he could find Luke faster alone...”

Rudy was with Chewie at the main hanger's door. The big dog howled into the wind, jumping around in the snow and trying to sniff out his beloved human. “That idiot,” Rudy grumbled as he turned to Leia. “Hey, Miss Organa. Harris went out after Shorty. We told him not to. Chances of survival out there have gotta be a billion to one. All he said was 'never tell me the odds' and took off.”

“You did what you could, Rudy.” Leia had to drag Chewie back in. “No! Down! Harris will be home soon. We just have to wait a little longer...”

Even as the words left her lips, a snowflake drifted down and landed on her nose, and then another one. “I'm sorry, Leia.” Rieekian put his hand on her shoulder. “I know you're in pain. I can feel it. Part of my job as an empath. But we have to close for tonight. We'll send people out for them first thing tomorrow.

All Leia could do was nod. “Are you crazy?” Rudy yelled. “They could die out there!”

“And we could die in here if that blizzard gets in!” Rieekian was already pushing Charlie towards helping to close the metal doors. “The temperature out there is in the twenties and falling. We'll go out there tomorrow and look for them. I swear it.”

“At least Mr. Arietta took supplies with him when he left,” Charlie added helpfully. “He as a knife and a tent and a first-aid kit he brought out of the Falcon, and Mr. Skylander has his sword. They're both quite clever, for non-academics.”

Leia lingered by the doors long after they clanged shut. Chewbacca remained there, howling mournfully into the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was so cold. Had he ever wanted to be this cold? It had to be better than that...that thing's cave. He was sure it was a yeti, or some kind of monster. It was dead now. He killed it, once he managed to absorb enough light from the snow crystals in the cave for his sword to jump into his hand. He hadn't wanted to. It was just hungry. He also didn't especially want to be its lunch.

Snow swirled around him in white flurries, obscuring everything around him. Toes, fingers...even in his heavily padded gloves, they were numb. All he could do was just keep going. The temperatures had to be in the negatives. Had he wandered all the way into Canada? Maybe were were some helpful moose around somewhere.

Even his powers couldn't sustain him forever. His legs finally gave out on him, unable to stay upright a moment longer, sending him face-down in the snow. It was cold. It was wet. He never wanted to leave it. Maybe he wouldn't. No one knew he was out here. Would they find him? Would he be a Popsicle? A grape one. Grape was good. Was he stuck here forever, frozen to the ground, entombed in the snow? 

A familiar voice managed to penetrate the whirl in his mind. “Luke,” the voice whispered, “I want you to find my old mentor, Yoda Yemada, the Grand Master. Tell him the Negotiator sent you. He lives in Dagobah, near the Trauma Tidal Reserve.” 

“Ben...” The ghost of his former mentor flickered in and out in the waves of snow. Was it Ben? Or was it a memory? Before he could consider it further, the ghost became real. “Ben...” he moaned. “Yoda...”

“Holy shit!” Harris jumped off the snowmobile as well as he could in the growing drifts, carrying a heavy wool blanket with him. “Glad I grabbed this out of the Falcon before I left. We're not going anywhere in this weather. Besides, I don't really have room for you on the snowmobile, and I think it's getting too cold for it, anyway. I'll get that tent set up as quick as I can.” 

A dim light flashed over his arms, which suddenly felt even colder. “Damn it. You're one big frostbite. You're gonna turn blue if we don't get you into the tent soon.” The last words Luke heard before he blacked out were “Whew! And I thought these spandex suits smelled weird on the outside!”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Luke knew nothing else until he awoke in the suite he, Leia, and Harris were sharing in the ski lodge's west wing. Charlie was the first to rush to his side, his awkward grin as blinding as his mustard-yellow jumpsuit. “Oh Luke, it is good to see you fully functional again!”

“I knew they couldn't keep ya down, Shorty.” Rudy jumped up on the other side of the bed. “It'll take more than a little blizzard to separate the Golden Team!”

Chewbacca jumped onto the bed with a happy howl and gave Luke a long, slurpy lick on the face. “Hi, boy.” His human laughed as the big brown pooch's whiskers brushed his nose. “Cut it out! You're tickling me!”

“Chewie, I think Luke has enough problems without you decidin' he needs kissin'.” Harris leaned on the vintage rustic stand next to his bed. “How ya feelin', kid? You don't look like you're at death's door to me.”

Luke smiled, though it hurt with the cuts on his face. “Thanks to you.”

The older carpenter rubbed Chewie on the ears as he somehow managed to cuddle his huge bulk on his friend's lap. “That's two you owe me, Junior.”

“Luke.” Leia took over the side of his bed, also getting a lick from Chewbacca. “I'm so glad you're all right.” She took his hand after Chewie had moved on to nuzzling Luke's chin. “We were really worried. After they found you two in the snow three days ago, we thought you were a goner.”

“Nahh.” Rudy clapped his younger friend on the back so hard, he nearly knocked him and Chewbacca out of bed. “Shorty's tougher n' the rocks on those mountains out there.”

Luke raised his eyebrows at Harris. “I thought you were leaving.”

“I will tomorrow.” His eyes flicked to Leia. “The Fire Princess decided she was in love with me and I should hang around for one more night.”

Her glare was frostier than the ice outside. “I had nothing to do with it. Professor Rieekian says it's dangerous for anyone to leave the area until this latest storm passes.”

“That's a good story.” Harris flashed her that ever-amused smirk. “I think you just can't let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight.”

She flashed him a middle finger “Up yours, dipshit for brains.”

Charlie gasped, Rudy burst into laughter, Luke raised his eyebrows, and even Chewbacca's howls sounded like laughing. Harris threw his arms intimately around her shoulder. “Laugh it up, fuzzball. You didn't see us alone in the hanger downstairs. She was all over me.”

“You...you...” Leia sputtered, clenching fists that were literally starting to burn with rage. “You half-witted, scruffy-looking...sheep herder!”

“Who's scruffy-looking?” Harris nudged Luke's arm playfully. “Guess I really must have hit a mark to get Ms. Marvel all riled up like that, huh Junior?”

“Han,” Luke started warily, “I don't want to get involved in your fights...”

Leia wasn't listening. “I guess you don't know everything about women yet, Batman.” She grabbed Luke and gave him the biggest kiss possible, even as Charlie's eyes quadrupled in size and Rudy's mouth fell open. Chewie let out what sounded like a wolfish howl to him. 

That felt...very good. He couldn't resist leaning back, despite the death glare Harris gave him. “Get well, kid,” the carpenter finally snapped gruffly. “Come on, Chewie.” The dog reluctantly left the warm knit blanket to follow his master. 

“I wish they'd stop quarreling.” Charlie sighed. “That was completely unnecessary.” 

Rudy made a face. “I wish she hadn't done that to you, Shorty. She's gonna regret that later.” 

“Shorty” was too busy leaning back in his bed and daydreaming about beautiful brunettes and redheads to pay attention to the handyman's concern.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Senator Patricia Amidala would normally have called off the meeting, due to the weather, but she didn't want to put off this chat with Vedder. She was almost certain he was the one pulling these attacks on the freezer and cobalt facilities. Him and that “master” members of the Rebel League had taken to calling “The Phantom” or “The Phantom Menace.” Vader may have been the one doing the killing, but she suspected The Phantom really called the shots.

Leia teased her about her fondness for fashion, but when one wanted to be at one's best, it helped to look the part. Every cop gave her a wide berth when she strode through the place liked she owned it in the red Yves Saint Laurent suit, black hat with the dashing feather, and killer high heels. “Where's Vedder?” The man behind the counter with the pinched face and gray uniform just about peed his pants when she talked to her. “He was supposed to be here. He's in this building.”

“I'm right here, Senator.” She felt his presence long before he strode to her side. “To what do I owe this honor?”

She turned to face him...and the feelings she got from the very air he breathed nearly knocked her off her feet. They were...no, they couldn't be...but they were so like his! Tony's. Her laughing, funny, brave husband. It took her a minute to catch her breath. “I want to talk to you about what you're doing to stop the burglaries of freezing equipment and chemicals that have plagued this city.”

Vedder's raspy breathing rustled the perfect tendrils of hair that escaped from under her hat. “I can assure you, Senator, that we are doing all we can to track down the people who committed these crimes.”

“We...it's known who the perpetrators are.” She wished she could see his eyes. His vibes...the very air around him...it had Tony's vibrations. It was all she could do to concentrate. “What I want to know is, why are they still at large?”

“If you mean the Rebel League, we're doing all we can to stop their reign of terror.” Vader's rasp somehow managed to come out as nearly a squeak. “Senator, have we...met...before? You look so much like someone I once knew, or thought I did.”

“The Rebel League's not the ones at fault, and you know it.” Her voice came out sharper than she'd meant it to. “The Empire are behind this. Especially Vader.”

His rasps grew quicker. “Vader is a myth.”

“That myth has killed almost three hundred innocent people in Coruscant City alone, and threatened the livelihoods of thousands of others.” Why was he saying this? Did he still believe in that monster he worked for? “I want you to put your best people on tracking down that man – or whatever he is – before others suffer the same fate as the Erso Shipyards and Aldera Hills two years ago.”

“They were destroyed by terrorist bombs. The FBI is still working on it.” He started for his office. “Senator, if you have nothing else to say, I'm a very busy man...”

She stayed where she was. “What about the Jedi, Tony?”

He stopped for a minute, his breath caught in his throat. The last time he'd heard that voice say that name... “I'm sorry, Senator,” he finally managed to hiss. “You have me mistaken for someone else.” She could only watch in vain as he strode as quickly as possible to the Mayor's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Luke, Leia, and the members of the Jet Pack Squad prepare to defend the Ski Lodge, Harris swears he's leaving. Today. Maybe.

Harris wasn't sure how he'd got stuck with guard duty. Probably because he actually had a vehicle with a top and not just wings. He told them one more morning, and then he had to go. Chewie snoozed on the passenger side as he tried to see through the lightly falling snow that the wipers valiantly pushed away.

He'd been upstairs with Leia early that morning, getting his clearance as the snow subsided, when they'd gotten a message over the intercom from one of the guys on the snowmobiles. Deak claimed he saw a “black hulk,” something otherworldly, before they lost his transmission. He had the Falcon; he said he could go out and find it faster than any of the snowmobiles or jet packs could.

Now, he was wondering about that. The snow, while not as heavy as it had been earlier, was still falling. “You think this is a fool's errand, boy?” Chewie barked and curled up harder in the blanket-covered seat. “Yeah, you're lucky. You have fur. You don't have to wear a coat the size of a small mountain.”

He didn't find the object until he almost ran over it. The Falcon bumped into something large, hard, and black. Stepping out reveled a man in a heavy white coat dropping a black square covered in glowing knobs and dials. Chewie growled and leaped for the man as Harris shot at the box. It went up in flames in a tiny explosion that sent all three of them to their feet. The man finally shoved the dog off and disappeared into the early morning sky.

The walkie-talkie on his belt squawked just seconds after it went up in flames. “Sorry about that, Doc.” Chewbacca tried touching the remains with his paw. It spat sparks in his face, sending him jumping back. “The guy must have hit a self-destruct button. I didn't have the time to chase after him.”

“A scout from the Empire.” Leia's voice was grave. “That box was probably to probe the area.”

Harris swatted the constantly falling flakes from his eyes. “It's a good bet they know we're here now.”

“We're going to have to evacuate.” Doc Rieekian rumbled behind her. “Everyone who can fight has to.”

“I'll be back with the remains as soon as I can.” Chewbacca was already digging around it as well as he could in the snow. Flakes flew everywhere, getting into his thick brown coat. “Chewie, no!” The dog had already spied something moving. He chased a squirrel who had come over chattering because he didn't like the loud noises. “Sorry, gotta go. I'll see you back at the lodge. Chewie is trying to save the world from evil squirrels.” He barely managed to drag the dog into the car before taking off into the snow.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rudy frowned as Luke loaded his things into his ancient 1957 Corvette down in the hanger. He was just glad Harris had given him snow chains for his tires. He'd never get the Caddy down the mountain without them. “Are you sure about this, Shorty?” Rudy handed him another box of comics. “I thought you were gonna stay with the others now that you're finished with school n' run the comics shop.”

“I'm sure.” Luke shoved the last box in the Caddy's trunk, trying to wedge it between a crate of records and his transistor radio. “Whenever I Call You 'Friend'” by Stevie Knicks and Kenny Loggins blasted over the intercom, almost drowning out his reply. “I should have looked up Yoda years ago. This is a sign, Rudy. If I'm going to do something about Vader, I need to take my training seriously.”

Rudy threw his duffel and a box of tools in the backseat. “Then I'm goin' with you. I know Yoda. Known him for years. Annoying little sucker, but powerful. Dagobah's the old town. It's twisty and it's dark. If you get lost, you'll probably end up face-down in a swamp.”

“You don't have to do that.” Luke frowned as he slid the last box in the back next to the tools. “I have a map. I can figure it out.”

Rudy shook his head. “Not Dagobah. It's on the edge of swampland, an' I heard it's not one of the nicer parts of town.” 

“Are you sure you want to leave?” Leia handed him his jet pack. “I thought our practice sessions were going really well. You're getting so much better with your powers...”

“Leia, just let me do this.” He turned around as she helped him get it on over his orange Jet Squadron jumpsuit. “Yoda's supposed to be the best. We're doing well, but our powers are different. I want to work with someone who's powers are closer to mine.”

She straightened his straps. “I'll miss you. You're one of my best friends. It's like...I've known you all my life. You and Harris, you're the only brothers I've ever had.”

“And you're the best sister I ever had.” He gave her a one-armed hug. “It won't be forever. I'll still be at the comics shop. Just not as often.”

Leia shook her head. “Once I get back to Coruscant and the streets are clear, I'll have my internship. I'm finishing it in the fall. Martha Mothma says I have a good chance of joining her staff after Christmas. I'm hoping to run for the City Council myself eventually. I have a lot of ideas on what this town really needs to keep crime off the streets.”

“You'll be mayor in no time, girl.” Rudy gave her the biggest hug he could reach for. “Don't burn down anythin' too important, ok?”

She nodded. “I will.”

“Do be careful!” Charlie hugged his best friend so hard, he nearly lifted him off his feet. “I don't want you to come back missing any limbs, or worse, dead!”

“Hey buddy,” gasped Rudy under his arm, “I'm gonna miss you too, but you're smothering me here! If you don't leggo, I might not make it!” Charlie jumped back, dropping Rudy unceremoniously on the hanger floor.

Harris finally pulled his head out from under the hood of the Falcon as Chewie bounded over. Leia turned away from him, suddenly looking very busy reorganizing the contents of Luke's trunk. Chewbacca got to Luke first, leaping at him for a hug and lots of sloppy doggy kisses. “Ok, ok boy.” Luke laughed and gave the big shaggy pooch a squeeze. “I'll miss you, too. Don't let Harris get into too much trouble.”

“Hey, kid.” Harris' tried to look like he was being tough...and was failing miserably. “I'm with Goldenrod. You be careful out there.”

Luke only smiled and hugged him harder over Chewie's thick fur. “You too.”

The squeal of alarms going off and lights flashing disrupted their goodbyes. “Sounds like Vader's boys are here, or at least close.” Leia pushed past Harris, who tried his hardest to ignore her. “Come on. The jet pack squadron needs us.” 

“What got into her?” Luke quickly adjusted the straps on his jet pack. 

Harris shrugged. “Not a clue, kid. Not a clue.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the Jet Pack Squadron was already there when Luke and Leia made it to the roof. “You guys packed?” Wedge was adjusting his sharp steel wings. “I'll be heading back into the valley as soon as we take down these guys.” He grinned at Luke. “Besides, it's my turn at the comics shop this afternoon. Hobbie's mad that he has to miss this 'cause he had the first shift.”

Luke helped Coruscant U freshman Dak with his jet pack. “How's that feel?”

“Great!” He grinned. “Right now, I feel like I could take on the whole Empire myself. Besides, they're going to get a big surprise.” He focused...and shimmered into a translucent outline under his jet pack. “I'm part-ice. I can shoot ice bombs and icicles, and I blend in with the snow. They'll never know what hit them.”

“Then I'll remember to be careful around you.” Leia chuckled as she pushed her way through the crowd. “All right, people. I'm going to be leading the squadron who'll cover those who are evacuating. The rest of you will be covering us. When you make it to to Hoth Village in the valley, proceed directly to the old Center Hall building, where we'll be meeting. Any questions?” Silence. She nodded. “Good luck.”

The Shadow Warriors were almost on top of them by the time they took off from the hanger. “What the hell are those?” As the sun started to peek over the ice coated hills, they revealed the silhouettes of what Luke thought were giant lizards on four legs. A closer inspection revealed that the “lizards” had metal scales and glass eyes and shot fireballs from their undersides.

“Watch out!” Wedge shot at the tank, but it barely penetrated it. “There's more of them now.”

A blast of light from Blue Fire slammed into the tank, leaving a small dent. “That armor is too strong for light powers,” Luke snapped from over the head of the largest.

“Wait!” Wedge turned up his jet pack to its highest setting and threw all his focus into going fast. More speed. He needed more speed. The white world around him became little more than a blur. He wove around its legs, making it dizzy and getting in its way until it toppled over into the snow.

Dak grinned from behind Luke. “That got 'em!”

“Good work, Wedge.” Luke switched off his pack and pulled out Blue Fire, allowing the sun and frigid breeze to pull him up into the air. “It's my turn now.” 

Those stiff gales carried him to the underside of one of the tanks. He slashed open a panel, then shot light into it until he heard the explosions. The force of one was enough to drop him into the snow with a bone-jarring thump into a pile of snow. He looked up just long enough to see fire from Vader's hand incinerate Dak before a familiar voice tugged at his sleeve.

“Shorty!” Rudy landed next to him. “Shit, boy. Why do you keep doing this to yourself? You want to give everyone heart attacks?” Luke barely felt the shorter man tug him to his feet. “Ok, lean on me. Cover my head, if you want. It'll be warmer that way.” The two stumbled back to the hanger, where Luke's Corvette was one of the only remaining vehicles left. All Luke could think was I hope Leia and Harry got out ok.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Leia was having a harder time dodging wave after wave of Shadow Men. She watched in horror as they shot their light missiles at the Lodge, totally destroying its generator and two residential buildings. Even as she was turning around with the remains of her troops, she saw a flutter of black against the gleaming white snow...and felt that familiar, flaming evil.

“Father of Death,” she hissed. “Come on.” The fire under her feet glowed brighter. “We have to get back there first and finish the evacuation.” As they swung around, she threw three balls of flame in Vader's general direction to distract him before streaking off towards the hanger.

The remains of the hanger was in a state of total panic. Alarms were going off everywhere, drowning out the Aerosmith cover of “Come Together.” No one seemed to be hurt, but piles of equipment were crushed under fallen logs and mortar. 

“What are you still doing here?” She was greeted by half of Harris' rear stuck in the front of the Falcon. “You've had your clearance to leave for at least a half-hour!”

“Just had to finish something.” He finally slammed the front shut. One sharp cheekbone was smeared with black grease. “Come on, Your Hotness. We gotta get out of here yesterday. This place could collapse under our feet any minute. Rieekian took off as soon as you guys left. Said he was going back to Coruscant U early for the start of the school year.”

Charlie climbed around a fallen beam, wearing a heavy plaid coat and carrying two suitcases. “I'm afraid Mr. Arietta is our only option, Miss Ortega. Most of the other cars and vehicles have already left the premises, and the ones that remain are either full to bursting or too damaged to go anywhere.” Chewie gave her the largest puppy dog eyes he possibly could from the passenger's seat. Leia was his second-favorite human on the planet, besides Harris. He'd miss her if she didn't come!

That was when she heard it over the intercom. “Imperials have entered the lodge!” The voice was raw with panic. “I repeat, Imperial...” Then, there was static.

Two suitcases appeared in Leia's hands; a trunk was now on top of Harris' in the back of the van. “Anyone need to go to the bathroom?” 

“We'll deal with that on the road.” Even as bullets and screams were heard in the background, Harris was gunning the engine. Chewie whined as it stalled, only to start again. “I just hope we don't burn out the turbo engine,” Harris muttered. 

Leia stuck her head up front. “Would it help if I got out and pushed, hot shot?”

He glared at her. “It might!” Chewie whimpered again as he swung the Falcon around so hard, Leia and Charlie were knocked into the side doors.

Vader burned a hole through the elevator door...just in time to see the Falcon careen through the metal door of the hanger and take off into the pale blue sky. “Needa,” he rasped into the small communicator on his wrist, “take your men and go after the Millennium Falcon. I want that ship and its occupants brought to me immediately. There will be dire consequences if you fail.”

“Yes, Father of Death.” Needa's thin voice sounded tinny and distant on his tiny monitor. 

Vader considered flying after them himself, but he had to finish sweeping the grounds for survivors. He also had a meeting with Mayor Palpatine that afternoon, and tons of paperwork to catch up on. There was also the meddling Mara Jadeson to consider. Mara had been a thorn in his side, but right now, he could do him a favor. Senator Amidala...Patricia Skylander...his Patti. Why had she betrayed him? Why did she stick with this ridiculous Rebel League of hers? What was she up to? And more to the point...he wanted her and her children to join his side. They would be a family, like they were always meant to be. Like they should have been, if Ben and his ideals hadn't interfered. 

They would be a family if it killed all of them. Including him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Harris, Leia, and Charlie escape the Empire, Luke and Rudy meet an old friend on their way to Dagobah to find the elusive Yoda.

At that point, Leia was wondering if they would survive that long. No sooner had the Falcon gotten into the air then they landed back on the ground with a heavy thump. “What the hell was that?” 

“Damn it!” Harris pushed wildly at a big blue button. “There's something wrong with the flight mechanism. Rudy n' I were working on it yesterday, but we didn't have the chance to finish before Vader blasted the place apart.”

She groaned and put her head in her hands. “Why am I not surprised?”

Three white Stingrays slammed into the back of the Falcon, throwing up wide plumes of snow as they sped around dangerously sharp mountain turns. Harris groaned. “I can tell this isn't going to be my day. What they hell do they want?” 

“Well,” Charlie wailed as a larger white and black truck put a dent the size of a crater in their bumper, “I can tell you that they don't want to make friends!”

“No shit.” Chewie growled as his owner grabbed the stick shift. “Everyone buckle in back there. We're gonna ditch these losers. One...two...” The moment he yanked the shift...nothing happened. The engine sputtered, belched black smoke onto the closest Stingray, and just kept going at normal speed. He barely made it around a corner as the Stingray went tumbling down the hill, ending up stopping dead with an angry Shadow Man kicking at four blown tires.

“Oh, no!” Charlie sounded close to apoplexy. “We're all going to die!”

Leia sighed. “No turbo speed?”

He threw up his hands. “It's not my fault, I swear!”

Another jolt from the side as two larger armored vans came up behind them on the icy main street of Hoth Village. People rushed out of their homes and businesses, finding the car chase more interesting than Superman: The Movie. Harris swerved around the first van, sending it crashing into an ice cream stand that was thankfully closed for the season. He just managed to dodge another, leaving it behind as a train laden with cargo chugged through. 

Charlie had his hands over his eyes. “Oh, this is suicide! When will it all end?”

Leia popped back in. “Do you have any idea of where we're going?”

“Yeah.” He swerved sharply away from the last van. It ended up going down the hill, rolling into frost-covered woods, where it finally hit a log and went crashing into the trees. “Now that we seem to have shaken those jerks for the time being, we're going down into the valley to Takodana to visit an old friend of mine.”

Chewie howled happily. “Takodana?” Leia raised an eyebrow. “I didn't think there was much there, especially in the winter. They're a port town, not far from Endor.” 

“Maz is there. She's an old friend of mine. Runs a bar and a hotel. Might be a nice place to hide while we fix the Falcon and make our next move.”

“What about my work, and Charlie's?” Leia made a face. “Not to mention, I need to get in touch with the White Queen and Dr. Rieekian. They have to be worried sick about us. There's Luke, too. He should have gotten to Dagobah by now, or at least his aunt's house.”

“We'll decide that when...shit!” A shiny gray and wood grained Mercury shot light bullets, shattering two windows. “I thought we got rid of those asses!”

Leia peered out the back window. “Obviously not. This one is a hell of a lot fancier than the Stingrays or the vans. Must be some big shot.”

The Falcon made a sharp u-turn as they left town and entered a desolate stretch of highway between Hoth Village and Naboo. “What are you doing?” The girl in the back hissed. “You're going to attack them?”

“You must be crackers!” Charlie wailed. “You'll never survive that! We're all dead, I tell you! Dead!”

Edward Needa, one of the Empire's top captains, was barely able to pull out of the way as the Falcon came right at him, guns blazing. “What in the hell was that?” asked one of his men as globs of grease were thrown on their windows. 

“I don't know,” Needa sniffed, “but he's making a mess...whoa!”

The combination of grease and clotted ice and salt on the roads caused them to spin out. By the time Needa managed to gain control of his car, the 

road was empty. There were no other vehicles on the road, not even a bicycle. 

“That's impossible!” the Captain gasped. “I doubt they can render themselves invisible.”

One of his men pushed at the buttons on the dashboard. “The van no longer appears on our radar. I think we lost them.” 

Needa gasped and tugged at the collar of his uniform jacket. He could already feel Vader's vice grip on his neck. “We'll have to go back. I'll take full responsibility for losing them and apologize to the Father of Death.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Oh, this is suicide!”

Charlie had said that for the third time since Harris pulled into the yawning cave hidden by the snow-laden trees and mountain-sized piles of ice plowed off the road. “It got us past the Imperials, didn't it?”

“Well,” Leia grumbled as he pulled out of the cave and back onto the road, “now what do we do?”

“Now, we head to Maz's.” Harris gave the duo in the back the most reassuring grin he possibly could. “She lives in Takodana, over on the mainland from Endor Island. The last place anyone is going to look for us is a riverside resort town in the winter. Trust me. Everything will be ok.”

Had Harris looked out his window at that point, he might not have been so sure. The only other vehicle on the highway was an ancient Ford truck that passed him as they turned off the exit for the riverside. A lizard-like creature that walked and drove trucks like a man grabbed a CB radio and leaned out his own window. 

“Yeah, I saw him, boss. Can't believe that Empire doofus didn't catch 'em. They just turned off at the riverside. I'm guessin' they're on their way to Takadana or Endor. Who'd ever think of lookin' for some weed dealer at a summer tourist trap in the middle of the winter? Yeah, boss, I'll keep an eye on 'em. I'm off, boss. I'll call ya when I see where they're goin'.” The truck made an illegal U-turn and followed the Falcon down to the ramp.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Are you really and truly sure this is the way we're supposed to go?”

“Of course, I am! Shorty, have I ever lied to you?”

“There's a first time for everything.” 

They were two days outside of the Hoth Mountains, and Luke was pretty sure they were lost. All he'd seen for the last three hours was frost-covered wetlands and small towns with main streets that consisted of a diner, a convenience store, and a barber shop. They stopped in at one of the diners and had sandwiches while getting directions to Dagobah, ignoring Rudy's protests that he knew where he was going.

“You know,” Luke added once they were back on Troma Road, “it occurs to me that we haven't seen Vader or any Imperial since we left Hoth Valley. I thought they were after us.”

Rudy made a face. “Don't look a gift asshole in the mouth, Shorty. I wouldn't encourage them. The last thing we need is them on our tails.”

“Oh no.” Luke groaned as they drove up to a police barricade. “I think we spoke too soon.” The policewoman leaning against the barricade was a tall black woman, her long coffee-colored curls held back with a blue and white scarf. She had high cheekbones, almond-shaped eyes, and large, dark eyes that bored into him. 

“Coruscant police.” She leaned into their car with an easy smile. “License and registration.”

Luke fumbled for his wallet. “Is something wrong, Officer?”

Rudy was squinting at her, trying to remember something...or someone. “Snips? Is that you, sweetheart?”

“Rudy!” She went around the other side, leaned in Rudy's window, and gave him a hug. “Hey, how have you been? I haven't seen you in years, not since I left the Jedi. What have you been doing with yourself? Is Charlie still driving you crazy?”

“Oh, I've been doing this and that.” He nodded at the young woman. “Luke, I'd like you to meet Ahsoka Tano, aka Hurricane Girl, the youngest Jedi Knight and your father's ward. Snips, this is Luke Skylander.”

“Skylander...” Ahsoka looked him over. “Any relation to Anthony Skylander?”

“He was my father.” The younger man raised his eyebrow. “How do you know Rudy?”

“Oh, we're old friends. He used to work with Skyguy.” Her grin made her look ten years younger, like the energetic teen she must have been when she was a Jedi. “That's what I used to call him, 'cause he loved to fly more than anything. He called me 'Snips,' because he always said I'd sass anybody, and it sorta stuck.”

“Snips, could you do us a favor?” Rudy gave her his widest and most charming grin. “We're looking for an old friend in Dagobah. You might remember him.” He looked around before whispering, “Yoda.”

“Him? He's still alive?” Ahsoka checked either side of the road before continuing. “I can help you, Rudy. Chief Vedder doesn't have to know if I leave my patrol for a little while. I'll just tell him I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He doesn't know...well, what I've been doing.” 

Rudy raised an eyebrow. “What have you been doing, Snips?”

“I'll tell you in Dagobah.” She nodded at a cop car parked on the side of the road. “How'd you like an armed escort into town? I can take you as far as the little Gulf station on the edge of town. You could probably look him up in the phone book from there.”

“All right.” Luke sighed. “We don't really have much of a choice. I was told to go there, but not how to go there.”

They followed Ahsoka's squad car down the highway, past frosted foliage like a frozen jungle and what amounted to a collection of rusted shacks and aging buildings with peeling paint sagging together, barely holding one another from total collapse. “Welcome to Dagobah!” she said brightly after they pulled into the parking lot of a tiny groceria and newsstand. “You could probably look up Yoda in the phone book from here, or get directions if he doesn't have a phone.”

“Snips, why can't you come with us?” Rudy asked as they stepped out to stretch their limbs. “We wouldn't tell Old Metal Pants we saw you. Honest.”

She sighed. “I would, I really would. I haven't seen Yoda in ages. I have to send my report in to Chief Vedder, and I need to, er, call a friend of mine here.”

“Suit yourself.” The little man gave Ahsoka the biggest hug he could manage with his stubby arms. “It was great seeing you again, kiddo. Don't be a stranger, ok?”

Luke shook her hand over Rudy's head. “It was nice to meet you, Officer Tano. Maybe someday, we'll get together and talk about my father and the Jedi.”

“I'd like that.” She stepped back as Luke and Rudy went into the newsstand to get sodas and ask directions. As soon as they were inside, she stepped into her own vehicle and switched on the CB radio. “Chief? Yes, it's me. I'm just outside of Dagobah.” A deep hiss crackled over the speaker. “No, boss, I didn't see anyone. I told you it's too cold for anyone, even superheroes, to be out joyriding. I'm here for a coffee and a Twinkie.” Rolls her eyes. “Yes, I feel it, too. I know there's something going on with the Rebels. I'll keep an eye out for them, boss. Over and out.”

She did actually want to get a cup of coffee and something to eat, but not right away. There was one more person she had to get a hold of. Pressing her watch revealed a small communicator, not unlike the ones worn by the members of the Rebel Alliance. “White Queen, I made contact.”

“Good, Fulcrum. I want you to keep an eye on those two. Especially the Jedi Knight. His name is Luke Skylander. He's...” The Queen paused, her voice a little softer. “He's very special to me, and to the Alliance.”

“I know. He told me.” Ahsoka frowned as she shivered in the cold vehicle. “Skylander...Patty, do you think he's...I thought you said you gave him away...”

“I did.” The voice was very soft now, and very sad. “I gave him to Tony's half-brother and his wife to raise. I really need to get a hold of Bertha. I should have ages ago. It's...sort of my fault her husband was killed. Mine and Ben's. If we were just able to make Tony listen...”

Ahsoka's voice was as sharp as the twenty-degree wind chills outside. “Patty, this was not your fault. None of this was your fault. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't even really Ben's fault. Tony is the one who chose to listen to Palpatine. He let him convince him that anyone with powers was a threat. He chose to do this. It was a terrible choice, and it landed half of Coruscant in hell for twenty years. Tony was my friend too, but he's not our funny, joking Hero anymore. Every time I see him at work, he's more and more a slave of Palpatine. He wanted those powers, and there was nothing any of us could do about it.” 

The pause over the phone seemed to last decades, but it was really a minute or two. “I thought that too, Snips, but...I love him. I can't help it. I could feel him. My Tony, my Hero is in there somewhere, and someday, I'm going to release him.”

“Fulcrum” settled for a sigh. “All right, White Queen. I need to get a move on and actually buy that coffee and Twinkie, before I freeze to death out here.”

“And we wouldn't want that.” Patricia chuckled before continuing more seriously. “May the Light be with us all, Fulcrum.”

“You too, Patricia.” She signed off before heading to the newsstand for that cup of coffee. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Are you sure this is it?” Luke checked the paper he'd written down the address the man at the newsstand gave him. “This can't be it!”

Rudy shivered. “This is it, shorty. Could we see if Yoda's around the back? I'm freezin' out here!”

The house was a tiny yellow clapboard cottage, the last one on a quiet dead-end street. It was ancient, with peeling paint and faded blue shutters. A rusty green metal link fence surrounded a tiny yard, shed, and empty maple tree. There was nothing beyond the house but icy swampland and a tangle of trees, vines, and leafless bushes. 

“I thought we were looking for a Jedi Master!” Luke stood on the green plastic daisy mat, trying to see beyond the slightly tattered gingham curtains. “This looks more like the house of a hippie reject.”

Rudy rolled his eyes and started towards the gate. “I'm gonna go see if I can find Yoda. He's gotta be around here somewhere. Invisibility ain't among his powers.”

“I don't know.” The whole area seemed creepy to Luke. “It's like...something out of a dream.” He pulled open the driver's side to find the map among the piles of greasy Burger Chef wrappings, Jedi Knight comics, and Rudy's back issues of Car & Driver Magazine. “Still,” he added as he pulled out the map and a small paper bag of French fries, “there's something strange about this place. I feel like...”

“You feel like what?”

Luke whirled around, his sword now by his side. “Like we're being watched.”

The little old man was one of the strangest beings he'd ever seen. He wore a patched overcoat and a matted tweed cap over the wisps of white hair on his otherwise bald head. Slightly greenish skin and pointy ears gave him the look of an elf from The Lord of the Rings books. He'd flung his arms over his head.

“Away with your weapon,” he trilled in a sing-song accent. “I am wondering, why are you at my place?”

“We're lost.” Luke sighed, tossing aside an old photo of him, Leia, Harry, and Wedge in the Falcon. “We're looking for a great warrior.”

“Ahh. Wars not make one great.” The short fellow managed to duck under Luke's legs and into the car. “Such a mess, this is! Yes! Better organized, you should be!” Tiny fingers snatched cold French fries before Luke could stop him. The man made a face and spit them out. “How you get so big eating food of this kind? All grease and salt, it is. Bad for arteries, it is.”

“Hey, get out of there! That's my car!” Magazines, tools, the Burger Chef bag, and slightly dog-eared copies of Jedi Knights Comics #3 and 4, featuring Yoda the Grand Master and the 501st Squadron, were dumped in a heap on the slushy side of the road. Luke let out a yelp and quickly retrieved the comics. “Cut that out! These are hard to find nowadays! Watch what you're doing!” 

For some reason, the old guy was fascinated by Luke's big new flashlight. He kept flicking it off and on and just yanked it away when Luke tried to take it back. “Mine! Mine! Or I will help you not!”

Luke knew he was whining, but he couldn't help it. Normally, he believed in being respectful to old people, but this little man was getting on his nerves. “I want my flashlight back. I'm going to need it to get out of this frozen mudhole.”

He just wrapped his arms around it. “Mudhole? My home, this is! Not mudhole, it is! Not at this time of year, anyway.” 

“Yoda, would you lay off the kid?” Rudy came stumping through the gate in the rusting chain link fence. “You know, you used to annoy me during World War II, and it looks like you ain't changed much.” 

“No fun, you are. Annoying, you always were. Just testing boy, I was.” Luke's mouth dropped open as Yoda turned to him. “Testing, he needs. Long time, have I watched. All his life, he looks away, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was!” He poked Luke with his cane. “What he was doing! Adventure! Excitement! Real Jedi Knight craves peace, not comic-book fantasy. You are reckless, boy!”

“So was his father, if you recall,” Ben's familiar voice rattled in the trees. “So was my guardian, Quenton Jenner, and The Fighting Spirit was one of the best Jedi Knights there ever was.” 

Yoda snorted. “He's too old to be considered for training. Jedi Knights started young, they did. Even father was old when he started, and nine years old, he was.”

Rudy rolled his eyes. “Ehh, you're just sayin' that because you're more used to teachin' kindergartners than adults. You were always better with the really little guys.” 

“It doesn't matter what age I am!” Luke firmly took Yoda by the bony shoulders. “I won't fail you. I'm not afraid.”

“Good.” Yoda gave him the closest thing his wizened face could manage to a smirk. “You will be, young one. You will be.” Rudy snorted, but said nothing.


End file.
